


Агония

by AuroreDecadance



Category: Kommissar Rex | Inspector Rex | Il commissario Rex
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroreDecadance/pseuds/AuroreDecadance
Summary: Ты не изменился, но твоя пытка будет продолжаться. Несмотря ни на что. Ничто не трогает тебя больше, чем то, что ты пережил.
Relationships: Christian Böck/Richard Moser
Kudos: 1





	Агония

Всё стало бессмысленным и шатким. Мне сложно найти грань между тобой и собой, даже несмотря на то, что ты уже давно мёртв. Реальность и сон причудливо переплелись в моей голове. Потому что реальность… Она не существует… Потому что все вокруг не живы… Потому что они просто недышащие чучела… Кто-то красив, а кто-то нет.  
Железом на коже. Металлическим телом. Искусственным мозгом. Сращённым с кем-то.  
Потому что каждый играет какую-то свою загадочную роль, роль, в которой он притворяется, что что-либо чувствует, что кого-то любит, кого-то ненавидит. Что он нужен кому-то и так далее. Никто из них не жив. 

Я стою над твоей могилой, я прощаюсь с тобой. Поздняя весна, время, которое любили все те, кого ты любил. А что любил ты сам? Мне не дано этого узнать.

Началась новая жизнь. Никаких сумасшедших ночей и горячечных бредовых дней. Никогда. Так хочется… Ничего не хочется… Как скучно, бог мой, как скучно. Я даже не ненавижу их. Их нельзя ненавидеть, их здесь просто нет. Я здесь один, только я, наедине со своими страхами, комплексами, опасениями. Быть не тем, чем являюсь я, гораздо привлекательней, нежели мучиться нереальностью происходящего, тяготиться угрызениями совести за несовершённое.

Ты и сам не знал, что ты любил, ты прожил жизнь за других, и я не удивлён, что кроме меня здесь так много народу. А тут должен быть только я один. Я один знаю, чего стоила тебе вся твоя жизнь.

Я верил тебе и я ошибался. Я презирал тебя и я ошибался. Ты был просто не тем, кем я тебя считал. Не тем, кем я тебя знал. Ничто не бывает вечным, и твоя история просто подошла к логическому концу. Пускай в самом тебе никогда не было логики, ты умел логически обустроить мою жизнь. 

Я писал длинные письма, а ты выбрасывал их в мусор. Ты был изначально неправильным. Ты старался гнаться за какими-то неведомыми чувствами, которые искал в себе. Ты искал и не находил отклика.

Десять месяцев назад мне всё казалось ясным, а сейчас я не знаю, что и думать. Круговерть забот и событий, ничего не значащих, но очень утомляющих в целом. Коматоз, спячка. 

Тебя нет в этой могиле. Я не знаю, кто ты. Я не знаю, кто я. Я не знаю, кто мы. Но ты жив. И ты стоишь сейчас рядом со мной.

Наваждение. Никому и ничего. 

Может, нас с тобой уже нет и всё, что доставляет нам боль или удовольствие – просто идиотский глюк? Мы с тобой умеем придумывать подобное. Может, ложь, которую плодят окружающие относительно меня, направлена на сталкивание меня с моего пути. Впрочем, неужели у меня есть какой-то путь? Неужели, мы с тобой не прошли его вместе, и наша история не кончилась в самом разгаре весны? 

Возможно, мы с тобой никогда и не виделись, скорее всего, так и было, но я буду надеяться. Ты существуешь на пересечении миров, там, где стеклянная витрина и зеркало соприкасаются. Там, где остались мечты глупых девушек о смешных и нелепых нарядах, и там, где мы сходили с ума, не отлипая от экранов.

Надгробный камень — я смеюсь, я плачу. Я не знал тебя, ты не знал меня. Ты был никем, ты был ничем, я сходил с ума, годами пытаясь тебя понять, но так и не смог. Твоя радость и твоё горе оставались для меня вещами совершенно чуждыми, непонятными, я никогда не знал, что у тебя на уме и мне это нравилось.

Я любил на тебя смотреть — ты всегда был разным и я не смог бы предугадать, кем ты будешь в следующий момент, даже изучив тебя, как свои пять пальцев. Впрочем, это тоже не представлялось возможным, тебя невозможно было узнать хорошо, даже ты сам не знал о себе многих фактов. Ты никогда не слушал тех, кто давал тебе советы, поэтому я молчал, когда ты начал творить всё то, что привело твою судьбу к столь понятному всем завершению. Ты… Я много чего знаю о тебе, но, никоим образом это не имеет значения, тебя уже нет, а никто другой не должен узнать, что ты мог быть другим, что в тебе тоже было человеческое тепло и жалость. Это не тайна, просто мне нравится, что я знал тебя таким, каким тебя никто и представить не мог. Они думали, ты живёшь за них, ты носишься от одного к другому, давно забыв, зачем, совершая одну за другой, кучу глупостей, расшибаясь в лепёшку ни за что. А, в общем, так и было.


End file.
